


Beg me

by Dagagada



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Biting, Bondage, Canon Compliant, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Redemption, Kylo Ren is a Mess, Lightsaber Used as a Sex Toy, Lust, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 18:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dagagada/pseuds/Dagagada
Summary: He looked positively delicious like that.On his knees, almost naked, with a wrecked look in his eyes."Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, we meet again, but the tables have turned. What a nice view you make like that," she mocked.He looked hot and pitiful at the same time; only he could pull that off."Rey, please." He reached his hand out to her.  She'd deprived him of all his clothes and his weapon with her saber. She was quite proud of that accomplishment."What? You can't make any demands. You can only beg." She was drunk on her victory, playing with his lightsaber.





	Beg me

**Author's Note:**

> The story was inspired by the amazing art that you can find below done by very talented [HOT SIDE](https://twitter.com/Hotside_reylo)
> 
> I want to thank my Swolo sister Cecilia for being my beta <3
> 
> I DEDICATE THIS FIC TO MY WONDERFUL SISTERS FROM [HOUSE SWOLO](https://twitter.com/houseswolo) I LOVE Y'ALL <3

[ ](https://www.fotosik.pl/zdjecie/c21b2762334b1133)

 

He looked positively delicious like that. 

 

On his knees, almost naked, with a wrecked look in his eyes. 

 

"Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, we meet again, but the tables have turned. What a nice view you make like that," she mocked.  

 

He looked hot and pitiful at the same time; only he could pull that off.  

 

"Rey, please." He reached his hand out to her.  She'd deprived him of all his clothes and his weapon with her saber. She was quite proud of that accomplishment.  

 

"What? You can't make any demands. You can only beg." She was drunk on her victory, playing with his lightsaber. 

 

She was disheveled too. His blows had reached her, cutting her tunic almost in half so her cleavage and part of shoulder were bared. His eyes were dark as they swept over her and she had a feeling his heavy breathing had little to do with the lost battle. She liked that too. Bringing him to this state, not only with the sheer strength of her muscles and ability to fight, but also as a woman. It's her sexual frustration that let her win this duel. Frustration and the deadly training she took.  

 

"Beg me, Kylo. I could kill you but I didn't. You should really  _ appreciate _ that" She purred.

 

The truth was, she wouldn't kill him even if he asked her to, but he didn't need to know that.  Their dance around each other made her so angry and frustrated that she'd found him on his ship and demanded a duel, which she won, destroying his throne room and his clothes altogether.  

 

He was kneeling in front of her, illuminated by the dying fire from the destruction their fight caused, his body covered in a sheen of sweat, looking glorious. She had always admired the physique that was the creation of his hard training. Sometimes, when she couldn't sleep, she imagined him with tousled hair, exercising with his saber, clad only in high leather pants, just like in their force bond connection. That got her hot and bothered, but a good orgasm always helped her fall asleep.  

 

Now she had him on display and she could do anything her heart desired. 

 

"Rey, I know I wronged you," he started again. 

 

She snorted. "Really, Kylo? That's all you can come up with? You torment me for months through our bond, try to corner me by coming after my friends, treat me like a criminal by putting a bounty on my head and that's all you have when I've defeated you?"

 

"Rey, do what you want with me. I admit you're superior to me and I only did that because I  wanted to find you, to explain that misunderstanding from the last time we were here. I'm sorry. You know how I feel. You must see that." He whimpered a little when she caressed his saber between her breasts. She did know. The force bond open, he couldn't hide his longing for her, his desperate love and desire, but she couldn't forgive him just like that. 

 

"You could've force called, but NOOO, the Supreme Leader can't apologize like a normal person." 

 

She shut her own saber, placing it back on her belt. It had served its purpose in proving him wrong and it would only distract her from what she wanted to do. 

 

She neared him like a predator would its victim. He didn't move from the floor, following her every move with his dark eyes.  

 

“What do I do with you now? I could leave you tied up for your men to find you… I could take you with me and keep you in my room for my own pleasure, tied up too, of course,” she pondered loudly, imagining him with ropes on his hands and legs. The image brought a wave of fresh arousal and wetness to her hot pussy, Kylo moaning at the image and her reaction to it, shared through their bond.  

 

“You would like that, wouldn't you?” She sneered at him. “Being at my mercy turns you on. Kylo Ren is a little slut who likes to be tied up. Who would have thought…” 

 

“Reeey, I’m begging you.” He was almost crawling on the floor and she could see how hard he was, how big the bulge in his pants had become. 

 

“Good boy, I like when you beg me.” She leaned into him and took his jaw in her hand, bringing it to the right angle and kissing him, biting hard to draw blood. He gave in to her actions, panting loudly. She made her way to his throne. He wasn’t using it anymore but that was irrelevant. She felt like a queen when he crawled on the floor after her. 

 

She sat on the hateful monstrosity and spread her legs. 

 

“You once offered me the Galaxy. I’m thinking of taking you up on that offer. I mean, I would do so much of a better job than you, Kylo. You are wasting all your resources on finding and killing, what, a few dozen people? And just because you got dumped, because you couldn't communicate your feelings clearly?” 

 

She sighed dramatically, still playing with his saber. She placed it between her legs and started stroking up and down in a suggestive manner, observing his reaction. He looked to be on the verge of standing up and storming to her but she shook her head. 

 

“Stay down Kylo or I’ll leave. We wouldn’t want that, seeing how... agitated you are. What will you do, Kylo, for your new queen? How will you prove your loyalty?” She watched him intently, feeling herself getting more worked up with every minute. She'd never considered that power would turn her on so much. Guess you learn new things about yourself every day, she thought. She liked having power over him. 

 

He was at her feet in no time. “Woman, please, take pity on me. You've already humiliated me, destroyed my most representational room on the ship...”

 

“It needed redecorating anyway,” she cut in, waving her hand dismissively. 

 

“That’s not the point. I’m dying here already. Rey, please let me put my mouth on you or kill me.” He almost had tears in his beautiful puppy eyes. 

 

“I’m not that cruel Kylo. You have my permission to take action - but only with your mouth.” 

 

“Fucking kriff, woman, you’ll be the death of me. Can you put those skillful hands on something better than my saber?” He groaned as he put his hands on her calves, still kneeling at her feet.  

 

“You don’t want my hand on your  _ saber, _ Supreme Leader?” She arched her brow at him suggestively. 

 

“Oh, I do, Madame Jedi. I'm pleading. I'll do anything to you, with you,” he answered, traveling his hands up her legs as she started to breathe fast and shallow. She was already so turned on and he was making it worse. “You were so hot there with my saber,” he said planting a kiss on her thigh. “But you’re severely overdressed.” 

 

“Then do something about it, but first, I said only mouth. I think I need to tie you up, anyway,” she smirked at him and took off her belt, skillfully tying his hands behind his back. 

 

"Now, you may undress me."

 

He didn’t have to be told twice. Reaching with his mouth, he tugged down her soft, grey, leather pants, together with her underwear, using his teeth and leaving her bare, clad only in a ripped tunic. He then dived into her aching core. She arched into him, spreading her legs wider to give him better access. He went straight for her clit, swirling his tongue around it and making her moan this time. “Kylo…”

 

“Is it possible that my victor is the one begging now?” He mocked her this time. She reacted immediately, reaching her hand into his hair and pulling it hard to make him look at her. 

 

“Don’t forget your position here, Kylo,” she growled through her teeth, baring them like an animal to show aggression and domination. 

 

“I’m sorry. Please let me continue.” He was getting good at begging, but that didn't surprise her as he was always a quick learner. 

 

“You may, but be aware that I can end this at any moment.” She tried to sound confident but they both knew that she wouldn’t do such a cruel thing to both of them.       

 

He went back to sucking at her pussy, teasing her entrance with his tongue. He massaged the sensitive skin around it and when she made a whining sound, he slowly slipped inside. She was used to her own fingers but it was nothing compared to his thick, long tongue. It felt foreign at first, but so good. "More!" She breathed while she raked her hands through his soft hair. He set a quick pace that built up intense tension in her core. She never felt this intensity doing it by herself. Then he bit her sharply and sucked hard on her clit, pushing her over the edge. She came hard, shaking under his lips and collapsed back on the throne, spent. 

 

"Was I good, my queen?" He looked eager, on his knees before her, his mouth still wet from her juices. He looked wrecked and destroyed and it was all she'd dreamt of, all those lonely nights when her hands were not enough to satiate her appetite. He was the answer all this time.  

 

She smiled lazily at him. "You were a good boy Kylo, but I recall you raving about your comfortable bed when you offered your ship to me. I think I would like to check that." His eyes darkened even more, if that was possible. He was on his feet in a second, ripping her belt from his hands and gathering her up in his strong arms. 

 

For a second, she lost her mask and yelped in surprise and he smirked. "May I offer you my arms?" He asked in a husky voice and she swooned internally. He was an asshole but he was so sexy and could play nice when he wanted. 

 

"You are allowed, Kylo, but never surprise me like that again or I'll have your head," she spat and glared at him. He was trying very hard not to smile so she took his jaw with one hand and kissed him forcefully, dragging blood from the wound she'd caused before. 

 

"You're too cocky for your own good, Supreme Leader. Anybody told you that?" 

 

"It comes with the job, Madame Jedi." She'd never imagined this outcome when she'd hunted him down, full of rage and ready for the kill. Well, not necessarily, because on those lonely nights, she'd imagined this moment but never the dark satisfaction her victory would bring nor the passion it would awake in both of them. There's a fine line between love and hate - she was learning that it applied to them perfectly. Although, if she was honest with herself, she'd never truly hated him. 

 

They reached his room undisturbed. "Where is everybody?" She asked curiously.  

 

"I had them abandon the ship when I knew you were coming. They know that this thing is between you and me and not to disturb us until only one of us came out alive," he answered seriously.  

 

"You knew I was coming!" She accused him, outraged.  

 

"Rey, with this bond, there's barely anything you can hide from me, nor I from you. If you know what to look for," he smiled viciously. 

 

"You thought I was gonna kill you?" 

 

"That, or this. Only these two outcomes were possible with you. I was scared for a minute there in the throne room when you made me beg for my life." 

 

She shook her head. "I don't know what I wanted but I was mad as hell and we need to finish this game, Kylo. We can't make the whole Galaxy pay for the failure of our relationship. I see how you struggle to change things for the better, but it's not the right way and our little war only makes people die. I don't want to kill you, but if you cross the line, I don't know if I'll have any other choice." 

 

"I think I crossed that line long ago." He looked resigned but she took his hair in her hand again and pulled him to her. 

 

"Let me be the one to judge that, Supreme Leader. Don't forget, you lost, and I'm quite sure you would lose again if we repeated the duel. We had an agreement and I'm to decide what to do with you.  Now, I just want to do YOU." Her smile was wolfish and she kissed him hard before untangling herself from his arms and looking around the room. 

 

"Show me the way to fresher," she commanded, taking off her tunic and weapon and padding to where he pointed, totally naked and unfazed. Only she knew how much courage that move took her but her goal now was to drive him crazy then force a treaty between their sides. Making him her sex slave was a bonus she was really hoping for.  

 

She turned her head in his direction.  "Are you gonna stand there like an idiot or something? You could use a fresher, too." Once again, she made him speechless. He gaped at her but quickly recovered and joined her. 

 

His hands were on her the minute the water started. His lips attached to her neck as he massaged her body with soap and she got lost in the sensations his hands were creating. 

 

"I dreamt of you like this. Your tight little body under my hands," he whispered into her skin. She smiled and tried to do the same to him. He was so big and muscled and still in his black underwear? 

 

"Kylo, do you always refresh yourself in your underwear?" She frowned. His face turned pink, which was adorable, but she mentally scolded herself for even thinking that. He was still the enemy, she was just taking advantage of her victory over him. 

 

"No, but in this situation…" he trailed. 

 

"Do you really think I haven't seen a man's dick before? I live on a resistance base, there's little privacy there. Strip, or do I need to threaten you with my saber again?" 

 

"Anyone ever tell you you're a violent woman? You love to threaten me too much," he teased but took his underwear off, however slowly, looking her in the eyes all the time. 

 

She gasped at the sight of his hard cock springing free. He was big; way bigger than those she'd seen before. It made her lady parts clench in anticipation. Technically, she was a virgin, but she was ready to leave it behind her. Her hands, covered in soap, traveled over his body, making their way down. She cleaned him very thoroughly, leaving his manhood for last. He was breathing hard, making all those appreciative noises but didn't move. She finally dared to put her small hands on his balls and massive cock, cleaning them thoroughly, which made him get even harder. 

 

"Fucking kriff, Rey! Please, please, I'm begging you, touch him more." She smiled. 

 

"You are a fast learner, Ren. You know how I love you begging me so I'm gonna indulge you. The sight of your hard body on that floor after I kicked your ass made me wanna lick you whole. I want to memorize the shape of your body with my tongue, Kylo." He groaned at her words. 

 

She gripped his girth and started pumping slowly. She'd seen enough holovid porn to know the mechanics. He reacted enthusiastically, moaning, especially when she licked him experimentally. He tasted foreign. Not bad, just different again to anything she ever tasted before. She discovered she liked him at her mercy like that so she took him into her mouth. He wouldn't fit whole, but she did her best, almost choking as his head hit the back of her throat. he was rewarded with him jerking under her, swearing in some exotic language whilst gripping the wall because his knees would give out otherwise. He came in her mouth, groaning loudly, while she tried to swallow every drop of his spend. 

 

"My queen, my love, my life!" He kissed her passionately, looking at her like she hung the moon and stars and she smirked. "If I knew men were so simply pleased…" She trailed off suggestively. "You... WHAT? I forbid you to do that to anyone else!" He looked at her in panic.  

 

She laughed loudly. "First, you're in no position to make such demands, and second, I never said I would do that to others, just maybe to you to convince you to join me sooner." She winked at him and wrapped herself in one of his black towels. 

 

She headed back to his bedroom and laid down on his huge black bed. He definitely liked minimalism in his life. Everything was black or chrome. She didn't mind; she knew the real him and he didn't have a black soul, Snoke did. 

 

She watched him as he came into the room,a small towel around his hips and felt her mouth going dry. He still had drops of water sliding down his perfect chest and wet hair that fell into his eyes. Life's not fair, she thought to herself. He was too beautiful for his own good and men were not supposed to be beautiful, though Poe would probably argue with that. 

 

He took her in, lying comfortably on his bed, making her feel a little self-conscious. There was a fire in his gaze, lighting up her skin. She felt her nipples harden under the towel. 

 

"You look good in my bed. Comfortable?" He asked in his velvety voice that she liked to listen to so much. 

 

"I feel like home. I think I'm gonna keep this bed." It was big and soft, the best one she had ever laid on. 

 

"It comes with the owner." He arched his brow at her. 

 

"Really? And what does this owner do?" She felt a pang of excitement. She never knew Kylo had a playful side, nor did she know he had submissive side either. Guess this man was more complex she gave him credit for. 

 

"You wish to find out, little girl?" He neared the bed and this time he had a predatory look. 

 

"I'm dying to." She felt aroused again as he leaned over her and with one swift motion, unwrapped her towel. She squealed, surprised at his sudden movement. 

 

Then he threw away his own towel and crawled on the bed in all his naked glory. He brought his arms around her and pulled her in for a deep kiss, positioning himself between her open legs. She could feel every muscle under her fingers as she raked her hands along his back. He was hard when he got rid of the towel and she noticed that his big cock was ready to play again, as it teased her already wet pussy. 

 

"It's amazing how ready you are for me, Rey. How wet and pliant in my arms," he whispered, between kisses.  

 

"I think we were meant to be together Kylo. If we are to bring balance to the force, it makes more sense to be lovers than enemies, don't you think?" She was breathless from his kisses but still wanted to make sure he understood. 

 

"I was never your enemy, Rey," he said and ground his hips into her. 

 

"Just do it already or I'll do it myself," she whined, unable to wait anymore. 

 

He chuckled. "Such an impatient woman. How can you be a Jedi if you are not able to wait for hours." 

 

"I'm not really a Jedi and I want you inside, now!" She growled. He stilled her hips with one hand, then turned her over so she was on her stomach and entered her smoothly. 

 

"OMG, Kylo!" She almost shouted because she felt all these alien emotions and the feeling of being so stuffed by him stimulated nerve endings she never knew existed, let alone could burn  _ SO GOOD _ . 

 

"I... ahh... you're... ahh... everywhere…"

 

"Kriff, you're tight!"

 

"And you're big, but please, move," she begged this time and moaned, feeling every delicious inch of him filling her. His cock hit that sensitive spot that he stimulated with his tongue before and Rey felt the promise of nirvana again. With one hand, Kylo pulled her up so she was on her hands and knees and started playing with her hard nipples. Every stroke of his fingers sent an electric jolt to her nerves, heightening her pleasure. She reached with one hand and squeezed his balls, earning her a growl from him. 

 

"You are mine now. I've won and I'm taking you, along with this bed, as my prize." She forced out the words, wanting to stake her claim on him when he leaned over to kiss her shoulder. 

 

"I'm your prisoner. I have been since the moment I met you, Rey. You captured my soul and never let it go. Now you have my heart and body too," he answered fervently, wanting her to know and believe and she did. 

 

He slid his hand down her body, caressing her skin lovingly until he reached her mound. She sucked in her breath, feeling the anticipation building inside. He reached her clit and applied light pressure on the bundle of nerves. It was enough to make her arch her spine and gasp loudly. 

 

"Kriff, Kylo!" He read that as an encouragement and repeated the move with a little more force. She was breathing hard, coming closer to the end and he was the same. 

 

She admired his focus. He did everything with dedication. This was no different. The desire to give her pleasure emanated from him through their bond. His movements intensified and soon she felt an enormous wave of pleasure wash over her as she climaxed. Her convulsing pushed him over the edge too, and he came with a guttural moan, collapsing on her afterward. 

 

Rey smiled, satisfied. "You're a bit heavy, you know?" 

 

He rolled off, lying beside her and pulling her onto his chest.  

 

"Now what?" He whispered into her hair and she sighed. 

 

"Now, you're gonna sign the treaty I brought with me and inform your subordinates that you had no choice because I threatened your life to do it. Also, you'll make me your honored guest as we figure out how to get rid of the First Order in the easiest way. I know you can't leave them because Hux would wreak havoc upon the Galaxy without anyone stopping him, but I also know you don't want to be Supreme Leader, so I'm here to release you from this prison you've built for yourself and I don't want to hear any objections. I don't need to remind you that I bested you and now I own your sexy ass, Kylo, do I?" By the end of her speech, she rose from his chest and looked him in the eye to make sure he knew who was the boss here.  

 

He looked at her with pure admiration in his eyes. "I'm your slave, Rey. You can do whatever you want with me and I'll be forever grateful if you free me from being Supreme Leader. I'm miserable having to deal with the politics and the war has tried me."

 

"I thought so. I think I'm gonna enjoy this. I was never a good Jedi. All this 'no passion' talk and strict rules. I prefer doing things my way and I prefer doing YOU." She smiled widely and kissed his chest. "And I love winning. Poe and Finn owe me a few credits now. They wouldn't believe that I could pull this off. Let's go to sleep and when we wake up, I'm gonna make you beg again, Kylo." She kissed him again until they were both gasping for air. 

 

"If you want, Rey, I can beg every night," he answered breathlessly and she felt a twitch of his cock under her leg. 

 

Maybe they could play some more before going to sleep...

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to talk come find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/DagaDagaGada)
> 
> If you liked this story try my other ones:
> 
> Burn This and NYC inspired one-shot, what if Rey ended up in play in Anna's shoes?: [Sweet Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18951832)
> 
> Finished multi-chapter, young dancer meet hot physiotherapist, but they friendzone each other, will they won't they?: [Dr. Rock Hard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604026/chapters/41498558)
> 
> For Smutty Cookbook project, sexy first date, cafe shop one-shot: [Amore Delizioso](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572977)
> 
> "Sound of Music", theatre, enemies to lovers, multi-chapter: [Sound of Passion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636796/chapters/44194912)
> 
> ABO, professor Solo, conference one-shot: [Language of love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358376)
> 
> Reydar Valentines Day fluffy one-shot [Always the quiet ones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985674)
> 
> Canon divergent, Rey tries to spy on Kylo after battle of Crait and meets Matt the Radar Technician, two-shot: [Undercover blond](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873207/chapters/42181271)


End file.
